You Must Give Up the Life You Have Planned
by FutureHarding
Summary: Aria and Ezra meet and everything is great! until they learn that shes his student and hes her teacher. will their love grow or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**You Must Give Up the Life You Have Planned**

**This is my first Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter is just an introduction. So sorry it's so short. And it wasn't posted earlier. My mom surprised me with going to NYC! 333333**

**Love Nicole**

**CHAPTER 1: LOVE AT FIRST...**

Aria Montgomery woke up. Hearing the rain tap against her window, she glanced at her iPhone, it was 8:16am. She sighed. What was she doing up at this time on a Sunday morning? Her parents were out of Rosewood for the weekend and her younger brother Mike was at a lacrosse practice. Tomorrow was the first day of school and apparently they needed to prepare (whatever that means). She tried to fall back asleep but it was hopeless. She slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers as she walked over to her vanity mirror. Flawless, even in the morning. With her long dark brown hair, perfectly shaped eyebrows, hazel eyes, petite frame and spotless skin she really _was_ flawless. After admiring herself in the mirror she walked to her closet and looked out her bedroom window. It was pouring rain! But Aria didn't care. She loved this weather; it reminded her of the time she had spent in Iceland. Today was the perfect day to the book store, get a coffee and just relax...

**EZRA'S POV**

When I got to the book store in Old Hollis escaping the rain storm I expected the same things, the same employees greeting me as I stroll in, the same books, the same decor. But today felt different. "Oh well" I say to myself, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Tomorrow _was_ my first real first teaching job after college. Today is for relaxing. But I can't help but think about what kind of teacher I'm going to be. Am I going to be the mean one? The cool one that the students look up to? I wanted to be a teacher that can help their students with anything and relate to them and their problems. As I was walking over to my favourite section of the book store I heard the door ding. Meaning someone had just came in. Curious to see who it was I took a quick glance at the entrance. A quick glance soon turned into what felt like a lifetime. Wet long dark brown hair from the rain, big and beautiful hazel eyes, and amazing facial features. This was the girl I was staring at. But I wasn't the _only_ one admiring this girl. The pervy male store employees were nudging and whispering to each other checking her out top to bottom and back to the top. A pang of jealously and anger fills me. Jealously? Anger? Why? Of these guys looking at her? She's not mine. I don't get to hold her and kiss her good night. I shook my head trying to clear those silly thoughts. She probably already has a boyfriend. She's much too beautiful to not. To have a strong guy that loves her and comforts her when she's feeling down. SNAP OUT OF IT EZRA! I tell myself once more. The one mousy middle aged old man whistled as the girl walked by. She ignored him and then the old man spoke "So Aria, what brings you here on this lovely Sunday?" the man said as he gestured to the window. Wow, Aria. That's a beautiful name Ezra thought. She must be a regular here like he was, considering that the cashier knew her name. Then Aria answered "A car" then gave a little smirk. I couldn't help but giggle out loud. Aria shot me a look. Oh no! Did I just do that? Did I just giggle _out loud?_ She took a step forward her wet hair dripping on the floor. Every time she takes a step towards me my heart skips a beat. I could literally hear my heart beating faster and faster. She walks with such confidence with that smirk on her face. Is she coming towards me? She is! This is it I tell myself. She's only steps away from me...

**Thank you to everyone who supported me with writing this. It means so much. I will update every week. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter/introduction! Next chapter next week. 33333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me such a long time to post chapter 2. I've been busy with school and that kind of stupid stuff. This chapter is much longer than the last, so enjoy! 3333**

**Love Nicole.**

**ARIAS POV:**

Why was I walking towards this incredibly hot guy? This was a very bold move. _He_ was the one who giggled at my comment. His sea blue eyes locked with mine as I stopped inches away from him. It looked like he was nervous with the way he was fidgeting with the book in his hands. Then finally the words I wanted to say came out of my mouth. "Watcha got there?" I asked gesturing to his right hand. I obviously knew, it was "To Kill a Mocking Bird" which was one of my favourites. I didn't care what he said; all I wanted to know was his name. "To Kill a Mocking Bird" he said. Then he looked embarrassed. "Listen, I'm sorry I laughed at your conversation over there. I just found your witty remark...remarkable." he gave a little boyish smiled that I'm already in love with. I felt some sort of connection with him even without knowing his name. "Oh that's ok and thank you" I said. Then he spoke again, "Listen, you seem like a really cool and interesting girl who is _obviously _into literature and I was just wondering if you wanted to I don't know get a coffee next door?" His blue eyes stared into me waiting for an answer. I had the words to answer him but they didn't escape my mouth as I tried to say it but his...his..._everything. _His dark brown hair with little curls, sea blue eyes you could stare at forever (like I was clearly doing right now), his muscular build that want that muscular, but just enough for me. I wonder what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around me... I snapped out of it trying not to make it obvious that I was day dreaming about him standing literally _right there._..oh shit! I was just standing there not saying anything while this guy is waiting for an answer with anticipation in his eyes. Oh those eyes...ARIA STOP IT AND SAY SOMETHING! I tell myself. "Ummm I'm sorry I didn't get your name" I said with question in my voice. "Oh right! I'm Ezra. So I'm guessing that a...no to the coffee?" he said looking saddened. I should go get a coffee with him. I was getting one anyways. Why not with an incredibly handsome stranger? "No! I'd love to get a coffee with you. My name is Aria by the way." I offered out my hand. He took my hand and said "Nice to meet you Aria, I can't wait to learn more about you."

**EZRAS POV:**

Can't wait to learn more about you? Sure it was true but really? I've NEVER said that to anyone. I must really like Aria. I took her and not letting go. I didn't want to let go. If I could I would probably never let go of her soft little hands. She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and smiled "It's nice to meet you Ezra." Then she pulled me towards her, our hands still inseparable. "I can't wait to learn more about you too" Aria whispered in my ear. Did that just happen? Yes it did. "Ready to go?" Aria said looking at the novel in my hand while the other was nestled with hers. "I am now" I said as I let the novel drop to the hardwood floor without a care in the world.

They stepped out of the book store hand in hand, into the still ongoing Rosewood rain. Rosewood is quiet on Sundays. People are probably dreading the first day of school which is tomorrow. The quiet surrounding was interrupted by Arias iPhone that beeped meaning she had a new message. Their hands separated as she checked her messages. "Shit" she muttered. She frowned and looked at Ezra's confused face. "I'm so sorry Ezra" she apologized. "I totally forgot that I had to pick up my brother and his friend from their lacrosse practice _right now." _"Well that's okay. Next time!" he said with a smile. Aria looked relieved as she said "Yes! Next time then and it's on me." They exchanged numbers still in the pouring rain. But that was the thing about liking someone. It doesn't matter where you are, it just matters that you're together. "Well see you around Ezra." She said as she walked towards her car. "Aria wait!" Ezra called catching up to her. She quickly turned around but before she could fully turn around Ezra's lips and body were already pushed up against her. Aria immediately responded and kissed back harder and harder. It was like fireworks were going off. She never felt this way for a guy she had just met and Ezra has never felt this way about any other women. Aria placed her hands around his neck and Ezra wrapped his strong arms around her waist while his hands roamed her back. Aria now knows what it feels like to have his arms wrapped around her...then Ezra gently broke up the make out session and said "Goodbye Aria" as he walked away.

**ARIAS POV:**

As I turned on my car one thing kept popping up in my mind. Does this guy always kiss random strangers he just meets? Meeting Ezra made me totally forget about picking up Mike...and Noel. I've always had a little crush on Noel. Mike always tells me Noel asks about me a lot which makes me think if he kind of feels the same way. But meeting Ezra and feeling the spark we have makes me wonder if Noel is just a crush and me and Ezra have a real future ahead of ourselves.

The rain started clearing up as I pulled into the Rosewood High lacrosse field parking lot. I wasn't too joyful about school tomorrow but I heard there's a new English teacher this year. I hope he or she isn't a very strict teacher because English is my favourite subject and what I'm going to major in. My day dreaming was interrupted by Mike knocking his fist against the back window of my car. "Open the door Aria it's freezing out here." Mike complained (such a baby) as I unlocked the door then Noel steps in and slapped Mike in the arm and said "Don't be such a jerk" as he winked at me. Sure I'm attracted to Noel but he isn't the type of guy that would go with me to a poetry reading or an art gallery without putting up a fight. Ezra on the other hand...

They both piled in the back seat and buckled up their seatbelts as Noel said "Thanks for the ride Aria. I really apprec-"Then Mike interrupted and yelled "Get a room you two. There's only so much my young ears can handle." Noel blushed and didn't argue. _I_ on the other hand..."Oh really Mike" I started. "Your _young ears _can handle a lot actually. Remember last night when I walked in on you...under the covers...with headphones and your laptop watching inappropri-"Mike interrupted again looking embarrassed and yelled "ARIA STOP." I enjoyed bugging Mike about being a teenage boy. And apparently Noel did too, he was laughing hysterically and patted Mike on the shoulder "its okay buddy, we've all been there" and then looked at me in the rear view mirror and shook his head. That's what I like about Noel he could always make me laugh. Since Noel is my age not Mikes he's kind of like his mentor. "Noel are you coming over to our house? You're welcome too. Have your last "crazy" night before school starts tomorrow." I said with a laugh. "Of course he's coming over" Mike said as they high fived. Wait. Why did I ask Noel to come over again? I'm still asking myself that.

As I parked my car in the driveway, Noel and Mike quickly ran up to the front door and soon realized they didn't have the key to get in the house...I did. I got out of the car and wondered what Ezra's house looked like. Did he live in a big mansion looking over Rosewood? A nice condo? Or maybe he lived in a little apartment. A very artsy apartment filled with books of literature. "Come on!" Mike yelled. "Did I not make my point that I'm freezing?" Mike was just too easy to make fun of.

Preparing for school tomorrow, I gathered all my notebooks and grabbed my class schedule. Yes! English first period. Everything else was pretty normal. Right when I was about to call Spencer about when her lunch time was I heard a knock on my door. It was Noel. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Of course...so umm where's Mike? He let you out of his sight?" I said with a laugh. He sat on my bed. Where I sleep, well obviously where I sleep. He giggled but had a bit of a serious facial expression. "He went to the washroom. I wanted to talk to you privately, you know how Mike is with his _young ears" _Noel said. What did he need to say in private? "I came in here privately because I wanted to ask you something...do you want to go to a movie with me sometime, like...on a date?" he finished. I'm just as shocked as you are...

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And DONT WORRY! There is much more Ezra and Ezria coming up. Noel just asked out Aria on a date. I wonder what her answer will be, after she met Ezra...Anyways please review and follow me on Twitter FutureHarding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ARIAS POV:**

Noel just stood there, with anticipation in his eyes just like Ezra had when he asked me out just a couple hours ago. I've never been asked out on a date twice in the same day before. And figures that its two guys I really like. One whom I have just met and shared an amazing connection with and then there's Noel...Something about Noel attracts me to him, and it's not just his extremely good looks. But the thing is if I say yes to Noel and we really hit it off me and Ezra's encounter would be well...pointless. And I don't want that special moment to go away...ever. Plus, I and Ezra's "date" if you will didn't even happen. I guess you could say our relationship is in reverse. Usually it starts with the meeting, the date and _then_ the full on make out session in the pouring rain. I and Ezra...skipped a step and I wanted to experience that step with him so I had to tell Noel: "I really like you Noel. Always have but I guess right now isn't the best time. I'm so sorry Noel, I really am." Noel looked surprised and I didn't blame him. I'm surprised with myself too. Then he smiled at me and gave me an unexpected hug. "That's fine Aria. I really like you and I thought we could take the next step forward." He said as he hugged me tighter, our bodies colliding. That went...well I thought to myself. Then he left my room as though nothing happened.

**EZRA'S POV: **

I stared at my reflection in the washroom mirror. This is it Ezra. My first real teaching job after all those years of hard work and late night study sessions. Rosewood High was where I can call home now. I adjusted my navy blue tie and walked into the kitchen area of my small but cozy apartment. I didn't mind though. It was just me living here anyways. I poured coffee into my travel mug, grabbed my bag and closed and locked apartment 2B behind me.

I parked my silver Toyota Camry in teacher parking at Rosewood High and gathered all my belongings. My first class started in 40 minutes so I had time to kill. I decided to look at my class attendance book to get to know my first period English class. I wanted to get to know them... starting with their names. I scanned through the list, John, Beth, Sydney, Jacob, Spencer, Noel, Aria, Mona, WAIT A SECOND. ARIA? The only Aria I have ever heard of was the beautiful girl I met at the Hollis book store. But it couldn't be the same Aria right? It couldn't be. The Aria I met was at least nineteen or twenty. I paced around my desk and placed my hand on my forehead. Did she really look nineteen or twenty? Or did I just _want_ her to look of age. Is she actually my sixteen year old English student? I decided that the Aria I met at the book store and shared the best kiss I have ever had and the Aria that was about to be my student were two totally different people. But oh my God, what if she really is my student? That moment we shared together would be perished. I can't have a relationship with Aria if she's my student. I can't give in to the temptation. She's a minor and it would be absolutely inappropriate, not to mention illegal! I wrote my name on the board and made my way to the staff room and refill my coffee cup. I'm a big coffee drinker. No one was in the staff room but me. The rest of their teachers were probably already in their classrooms stressing over this day and wishing it was still summer break. I on the other hand couldn't wait for this day to start. Those forty minutes went by in a flash. I prepared myself as I walked into my classroom. Is Aria really in this class? I open the door and scan the room. Aria is nowhere to be seen. But then again, there were only four people in the class at this time. This was going to be more painful than I thought. Finally the bell rang and bunches of groups emerged in my classroom. I greeted them as they walked in, until my jaw dropped to the floor. Well it felt like it was. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I speculated this all morning. Aria stopped dead in her tracks as she came through the door. She looked just as shocked and confused as I was. Not to mention completely embarrassed. I didn't blame her. This was very confusing for the both of us. A dark haired boy noticed Aria's confused face and took her hand "Aria what's the matter? See another ghost like you said you swear you saw one last night?" he said with a laugh. The ways he touched her and said remember last night made me question if that was Aria's boyfriend. It also made me envious because I will never be able to touch her like that. It's official. She's the student and I'm the teacher. We can never be a couple now. "Something like that." Aria said to the dark haired boy glaring at me as she spoke. She walked over to her seat and the dark haired boy followed and sat at the desk in front of her. "You have the best seat in the house" he said to Aria. Who was this guy? If he really was her boyfriend why would she kiss me back with such force that she did? She let out a fake giggle and stared at me again questioned. Then I noticed that the rest of the class was staring at me too waiting for me to say something. I placed my coffee on my wooden desk. "I'm Mr. Fitz" I started. I glanced around and saw Aria still looking shocked and confused. I hope she knows I have the same emotions going on right now. I didn't know how our confrontation was going to be like. To be honest I'm kind of worried. "I'll be your new English teacher." I continued with a fake smile, while really I'm dying inside. "And since I'm new I would like to know more about each and every one of you. I want to share a...personal relationship with you."Some more than others I said to myself as Aria's presence floated through my mind. "After I'm done boring you with my life story shortened, shortened only because we have forty minutes and you all need to share okay? Okay! I'll start!" I then went on about myself. Talking about where I was from, my interests, why I got into teaching, my love for literature and those kinds of things. I asked if anyone had any questions and a girl called out "So Mr. Fitz, are you single?" The whole class laughed including me but one person...Aria. It must have been Aria's close friend because she quickly nudged her and whispered to her "Hanna was that an appropriate question to ask your English teacher?" I quickly nodded "Your right!" I said to Aria and her friend Hanna "Not a very appropriate question. But yes, I am single." Aria quickly snapped her head right at me and grinned. "Okay class calm down. I gave myself to you and now I'd like you to individually stand up, tell me your name, and share anything about yourselves, really anything. Maybe what you did in the summer, your favourite things, what you can't live without" I glanced as Aria as I said that last one. I'm pretty sure she noticed. I only met her yesterday for Christ's sake and now she's my student. I shouldn't be getting any ideas about the two of us, because if I do it will hurt the both of us. "Got it? Good! We'll start with this side." I pointed to the right side, where Aria was seated. I did it on purpose so I could learn more about her right away. Oh and the other students of course. The first person to go was a girl named Mona who went on and on about her "Fabulous trip to Paris". I always try to stay away from the high maintenance type girls. I'd rather be with the down to earth type. I know I should be listening and paying more attention to the other students talking but honestly the only one I want to hear is Aria. And I want to hear the boy who follows aria around like some bodyguard. And do you know, the boy stood up and said "Hi, I'm Noel Khan. I love sports; I play lacrosse along with many other sports." Typical teenage boy, I thought to myself. Am I jealous of this Noel guy? Noel continued, "But, I think people have the wrong perspective of me. You all think that I'm some dumb jock but really I absolutely love to read and I'm very much into literature." The room was silent with his confession until I spoke, "I'm glad to hear that Noel. You're in the right class." Actually he wasn't. Any class he was in with Aria was the wrong class for him. I noticed as Noel was talking he wasn't really sharing with me. It looked more like he was speaking directly to Aria and was trying to tell her something, trying to get his point across. He sat down and now it was Aria's turn. As she stood up the bell rang indicating it was time for second period."That's okay Aria, you can share tomorrow along with the rest of you." She gave me a look that said what the heck? Then _I _gave her a look that said what did I do? Then I realized what I did. I called her by her name when we haven't even spoken to each other. At least that's what the class inferred. I shook it off and told the class to prepare to share and prepare to have fun year. "You yourselves determine what kind of year you're going to have. Be positive and have a great and positive year or be negative and have negative year. You decide. Have a good day guys." I finished. That was really awkward. Aria was the last to leave the room taking her time. I noticed she was writing something in her notebook. She ripped the page out and came towards me with silence. All we heard was the sound of her shoes hitting the floor. And that incredible smirk on her kissable lips, I really want to kiss those lips. She stopped in front of me and slipped the note into my shirt pocket. "I have to get to class MR. Fitz". She emphasized on the Mr. Fitz part of that sentence. She left the room and didn't look back. I stared down at my shirt pocket. Finally I built up the nerve to open the note and read it. It said in all capital letters:

WE NEED TO TALK! I'LL MEET YOU IN THIS

CLASSROOM AT 3:05PM! "" ;)

-ARIA

This should be interesting.

**ARIA'S POV:**

A second didn't go by that I didn't think of Ezra, or should I call him Mr. Fitz? No! I'm calling him Ezra. I met him first as Ezra. If I knew he was going to be my teacher than I wouldn't have made out with him in the pouring rain. Now I can't look at him the same way anymore. I'm going to have to sit in his classroom and call him Mr. Fitz. I can't just leave it being awkward and embarrassing for the both of us without any type of confrontation. I just can't, so that's why I slipped him a note saying we need to talk and hopefully we can _truthfully _confront our feelings for each other. I know this sounds wrong on so many levels but I'm hoping we can continue our relationship where it left off. I've always wanted a forbidden relationship. It keeps it fun and adventurous. And I also find student teacher relationships totally hot. As the bell rang I gathered all my belongings and walked the halls of Rosewood High until I got to the English room. It was 3:05 sharp. Perfect, right on time. I raised my hand into a fist to knock on the classroom door. But as if on cue Ezra opened the door before me. He looked down at me and I smiled. He has that effect on me. His facial expression was bland. Not sad but just...blah. I walked in the classroom as Ezra looked out the hallway both was as though he was crossing the street, and he closed the door. "So do I call you Mr. Fitz now or do I have permission to call you Ezra?" I said with a laugh. Ezra didn't seem to find it funny so I decided to lift his spirits. I laid my hand around the back of his neck and crashed my lips onto his. He kissed back with force. The more we kissed the more forceful the kisses became. He wrapped his arms around my waist. This felt so wrong but so right being by Ezra at the same time. He lifted me on to his desk and kissed my neck. Lower and lower he went. I ripped off his navy blue tie and threw it as far as I could. Then all of a sudden...he stopped. He narrowed his eyes down looking guilty. I sat there questioned. "Listen Aria, we can't do this." He struggled to say. "Do what Ezra?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about; I just didn't want to believe it. "This Aria. THIS" he said as he gestured to me on his desk and his tie across the room. "What? Confronting our feelings for each other? Please don't tell me you don't feel same connection that I do when we touch, or whenever we see each other. I know the consequences, I do! But even though we just met Ezra" I reached for his hands and intertwined them with mine. "I feel like we are meant for each other." Ezra remained silent, his head staring at the floor. "Ezra please say something." I begged. "I'm so sorry Aria but we can't." He let go of my hand. "I can't risk my career for some student..._my _student. And yes it would be lying if I said I didn't feel a connection between us but this is inappropriate, wrong and illegal. And Noel seems like a really nice guy." I stopped him right there. "Noel? What does Noel have to do with this?" he stood there confused like myself "He's your boyfriend isn't he? Over at your house last night when you saw a ghost." Was Ezra jealous? "Umm he was at my house because he's my brother's best friend. And are you saying you're jealous of noel?" I questioned. "NO! I never said that! It's just Aria, I think we should stick with being student and teacher. Nothing more okay?" "NO! It's _not_ okay." I practically yelled. "Aria I really am sorry..." "Save it Ezra. You don't like me that way and that's fine. It's all you had to say. I'm just some student". I headed for the door and Ezra tried to stop me. "Aria you know that's not what I meant!" I heard him call, but it was too late. I slammed the door with fiery. So Ezra thinks this relationship is "inappropriate"? Ill change his mind. But how? Oh! I know! He seemed pretty jealous about Noel. I think I'd like to see more of jealous Ezra. Wouldn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

**EZRA'S POV:**

Hearing Aria's voice and the classroom door slam behind her, replayed in my head over and over again. It was stuck there, and I had a feeling it's not going away. The more I heard it the more guilty I felt inside. This was a wakeup call. A wakeup call saying I needed Aria. As bad as it sounds, I do need her. How could I be so insensitive though? Going into this teaching job I never thought of the young male teacher and student relationship my friends were warning me about. I thought it was just a stereotype that's in movies and on television, when really it could happen to anyone...including me. I shouldn't have called Aria some student, she's so much more than that and I was hoping she understood that. And so that's why tomorrow me and Aria need to talk about us, and where we stand in a relationship. All at the same time I know it's wrong but I want this to work out so much. But then again I don't want to interfere with her growing up and experiencing love with guys her own age. To be perfectly honest, knowing Noel isn't a part of Aria's love life makes me somewhat happy. Aria did mention though that he's best friends with Aria's brother. How am I supposed to get her to talk to me? She seemed pretty damn mad when we last talked. My thoughts got interrupted by the microwave timer beeping. I grabbed the bowl of left over pesto spaghetti from the microwave and made my way to the couch. I must say it's kind of lonely in this apartment all by myself. How I would love for Aria to just be by my side. Then it hit me. I have Aria's cell phone number saved in mine. I reached for my Blackberry from the coffee table and scanned through my contacts. Aria's name appeared in front of me. Even the uniqueness of her name impressed me. I wonder how her parents came up with it. Just thinking of her parents made me think of how Aria's dad would kick my ass if he ever found out I had relations with his daughter. My heart was pounding with nervousness. Is it normal for a high school English teacher to call his student after hours? Of course not, but it's also not normal to make out with your student in your own classroom but that didn't stop us did it? I built up the nerve to hit call and all I could do is wait. So that's what I did. I waited and waited...and waited as the phone rang and rang. "Hi this is Aria; you have obviously reached my cell phone. I don't know where or what I am doing but I'm sure it's important if I'm not answering your call. So leave your name, a brief message, and your number if I don't already have it and I'll call back as soon as I can. Bye!" I kept calling, not only to get an answer but also just to hear her voice. Then I stopped because I realised I called her nearly twenty times. I didn't mean to be needy and clingy, I just got distracted. Her voice is like alcohol and it's like I'm an alcoholic with a severe problem. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to it.

**ARIA'S POV:**

Was I too harsh on him? I didn't know if I was, or if he deserved it. In a way he deserved to see my bad side. Ezra's a tease! He invited me into his classroom after school and thought nothing like what did happen wouldn't happen? Please. And the way he called me "some student" broke my heart. Yes I am a student but I'm a special student...to him anyway. We shared something amazing together and as much as he wants to forget it he can't. When I slammed that door behind me I meant it. I also thought of a way to make Ezra change his mind about us. Even though I've only known Ezra for a few days I knew how to get him where I wanted him. And where I wanted him was in a jealous place. Jealousy always works. Last year Noel brought a girl to spring formal that apparently looked exactly like me. I thought the girls and Mike were crazy for assuming things but now that I look back on it maybe Noel was trying to make me jealous. Oh God...he was. I have to say Noel did make me jealous but it didn't last long. But that was Noel trying to make me jealous. This is me trying to make Ezra jealous. I wasn't just going to try. I was going to succeed! And to succeed I had a secret weapon. And that secret weapon's name is Noel Khan. Not only was this super hot Khan brother the perfect underwear model type but it seemed as though Ezra was already jealous. He assumed we were already a couple by just watching us. It worked out perfectly. I just really don't want to hurt Noel. When Ezra realises how wrong he was about us and we start the beginning of our beautiful life together I'm going to have to let down Noel fragile. I'll probably tell him I don't have time for a boyfriend with school...stuff. But I'm getting ahead of myself. How do I know if noel even likes me that way and is looking for a committed relationship? Maybe he just wants a casual fling with me, nothing more. I ran up the staircase up to my room after greeting Ella and Byron, who were sitting on the couch with Mike discussing their mini vacation they took. I knew I was going to hear about it eventually so why bother when I had business to take care of. Mike eyed me with question but I shook it off and continued my way to my bedroom. Mike ran after me and said "Aria are you like...okay? Noel said you were a bit shaky in English today." Was I really being that shaky for someone to notice?

"Oh! Um no I-I don't think I was. Do you and Noel talk about anything other than me?" I asked getting the topic of me slightly.

"No. He's actually quite heartbroken after you denied his date offer."

Noel told him about that?

"Noel told you?" I snapped inching closer to him.

"Whoa, calm down. If your eyes go any wider they'll explode. And no he didn't have to tell me anything. I overheard your discussion a couple days back and he hasn't acted the same since." Mike stated.

Now I feel guilty. I have that much of an impact on him?

"I mean that much to him?" I asked.

Mike nodded.

"Well I was just about to call your friend Noel and reconsider his offer." I said as I held up my phone.

"Really? Oh! Well I leave you to talk then." With that Mike left the room not saying a word closing the door behind him.

I made sure Mike was out of sight and when he was, I dialled Noel`s number. I let it rang and finally there was an answer "hey Aria, what's up?" I ignored the "what's up" and went straight to it. "Noel, about the date. Does that offer still stand?"

"I was hoping you would come around." Noel said. We made our plans and said our goodbyes. Step one completed.

Later that night I questioned myself if what I did was right. Is making Ezra envious really the only way to make him realize he needs me? Well it's too late now. After I talked to Noel on the phone I noticed I had twenty missed calls all from the same person...Ezra. What was the big emergency that he needed to call me twenty times? Did he want to apologize to me? Did he want to back up his reasons to why he said those things to me? I thought of calling Ezra back but it's already 2:00 AM. He's probably peacefully sleeping. His beautiful blue eyes closed shut and the sound of him breathing. I'm sure he didn't want some student bugging him at this hour.

The next morning I browsed through my closet and tried to find the flirtiest outfit I could. I found the most perfect floral dress that accentuated my...chest area. I then found a cute pair of crème colour boots to match and I applied my subtle makeup and curled my hair into loose curls. This ensemble I'm sporting today is first to get Noel to notice so that Ezra notices Noel noticing me. Confusing I know. I grabbed my book bag and a granola bar on the way out. Mike followed expecting a ride. I told him to hurry up and meet me in the car. There was no time to be lazy. I had a man to get.

When I reached the school I noticed Ezra unloading his car, a coffee in hand. God he looked good today. His face was freshly shaven and his sophisticated young teacher look was perfection. He turned and noticed me staring so I tried moving my attention away from him but I couldn't resist. He held this smirk on his lips that made me go weak at the knees. Ezra wasn't the only one that noticed my stare. Noel seemed to notice too. His eyebrows raised in subject. "What would Noel say if he caught you eyeballing the new teacher over there?" Mike asked as we both watched Ezra walk into the building. "Mike we haven't even had our first date yet. And no I wasn't staring at him. His name is Ez- Mr. Fitz by the way." I felt silly saying Mr. Fitz but I better get used to it. "You think I care what his name is? When's the date anyway?" Mike asked. "Its tonight. We're going to see a movie. Don't worry; I won't steal your boyfriend away. It's just for a few hours." I laughed. Mike rolled his eyes and got out of the car, catching up with his friends. I thought I would have time to speak to Ezra before class but before I could even step foot out of my car the bell rang. Great, late for class on the second day of school. But then I realized Ezra was the teacher. Im sure he can let it slide just this once...for _me._

**EZRAS POV:**

I patiently waited as everyone took their seats. Everyone seemed to be here today except for one very important student...Aria. I saw her briefly in the parking lot this morning so she must be running late. I decided to start without her. I would have had to start if any other student was running late. "Good morning class! If you recall yesterday I asked all of you to share with the class and myself about yourself but that took too long and I saw a couple of you fall asleep." I joked. I tried to be as humorous as possible. The class seemed to enjoy it. As I was about to explain their further instructions, Aria walked in the classroom looking more beautiful than usual. She's always beautiful but today she looked even more so. She was breathtaking. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Fitz. It won't happen again" she said with a wink. I looked around. Does she know what would happen if any other student saw her do that just now? "Okay . Please take your seat." I said as casually as I could. "Like I was saying, I want all of you to hand in a written paragraph about yourself by the end of the period so we can get started on our other requirements. So if there's no questions you may start. Everyone let out a little moan but then everything went surprisingly peaceful. The noise level went up a little too loud. I was now hearing everyone's different conversations. But only one conversation caught my attention. It was Noel and another boy in the class James. They were both sharpening their pencils at the garbage can beside my desk. James was nudging Noel as he was looking at Aria head to toe. This kind of reminded me of when I first saw Aria and those book store employees were harassing her. James was whispering to Noel "So your date with Aria is tonight right?" Noel nodded with a wink. "Damn Noel! I wish I got to tap that." James said. Before Noel could answer I butted in "Noel and James please take your seats! You're disrupting the class." They smiled and Noel said "okay Mr. Fitz we're sorry." They made their way back to their seats quietly without protest. With any other teacher they'd protest and not let up but with me it's like they thought I was cool or something. I told them to do something and I did. But enough with that. Aria is actually going on a date with Noel tonight and I was utterly surprised. If seeing people look at Aria made me jealous how was I going to act when she actually goes on a date with someone I despise and I envy so much! What was I going to do? What happened to Aria being all over me? Was she still crazy about me? I assumed Aria and Noel were already a couple and Aria denied that assumption. So what is she trying to do make me jealous? That's crazy. And I'm leaving it at that. I don't think Aria would ever try to make me jealous. I noticed Aria glancing up at me with flirtatious eyes. I smiled back and as the bell rang she pretended nothing had just happened. All the students handed in their paper on my desk and Aria was taking her time like yesterday. I was hoping she wanted to talk. But then I noticed Noel was staying behind too waiting for Aria. I was getting really annoyed with this guy? He probably had to beg Aria for a date! Noel walked over to Aria by her desk and they smiled at each other. I pretended to organize the pile of papers on my desk while really I was looking at them from the corner of my eye. "So the movie starts at 7:00 so I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat beforehand?" Noel asked Aria. Who does this guy think he is? "Sure. That sounds great Noel. But you never told me what movie we're seeing." Aria said. She glanced over at me and then grabbed Noels hand making sure I was looking. Oh my god. _Was she trying to make me jealous?_ Then Noel talked again. "Well I've always known you liked the movie 'It Happened One Night' and it's playing at the local theatre so..." Noel was lost for words as he noticed Aria's hand in his. "Thank you Noel, but how did you remember that was one of my favourites?" Aria asked. Noel than replied "Your just that memorable Aria." He said with that boyish smile. Huh! I can smile like that too I thought to myself. "I'm sorry, Aria, Noel but you better get to your next classes. Wouldn't want to be late for the second time in one day would you Aria?" I joked. "Yeah Aria wouldn't want that would you?" Noel laughed. "Ha ha. No, wouldn't want that. Bye Mr. Fitz, see you tomorrow" Aria said. They then left hand in hand as my next class came in. Still astonished that they were going out tonight I had a plan. I knew it was risky but me and Aria's 'relationship' is as risky as it can get. Aria and Noel were going to be seeing me much sooner than tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV:**

This date was actually going pretty well...so far. Noel picked me up at about quarter after six, roses in hand and looking handsome but casual. He didn't have to bring me roses. It's our first date not our anniversary. But I thought it was sweet anyhow. This whole Ezra and Noel situation is getting heavy on my shoulders and I want the heaviness off my shoulders and to never be seen or heard of again. If only Ezra knew I was doing this all for him. The way Ezra walks, talks, breaths, lives just makes me lure into him and want more. Ugh and his look! Hottest teacher in the history of hot teachers. The sexiest and hottest man I've ever laid eyes on. Noel is a boy and I need a man. Not just any man, _the man. _And the man is Ezra. I looked at my reflection in the crammed, small bathroom's dingy mirror. This was Rosewood's first movie theatre and now they play classic films, like the one we're seeing tonight for the one hundredth time this year alone. I love watching old movies on fall and winter Saturdays with a hot beverage. It makes me cherish the little things we take for granted. I wonder if Ezra likes doing those things. And if he does we could do those things together and I could replace that hot beverage for a hot English teacher. I told Noel to go ahead and find a seat in the theatre while I quickly run to the washroom before the movie starts. I reapplied my lip gloss and made my way into the lobby. The aroma of freshly popped popcorn filled my nostrils. I went down the hallway to theatre five, where the movie was playing. Right when I pushed the door to enter I was stopped by the feel of a hand on my shoulder. I turned around confused. Standing in front of me was Ezra. This isn't happening I ensure myself. This isn't happening this isn't happening; oh shit this really is happening. "E-Ezra what are you doing here?" I stuttered. Did Ezra purposely come here because of me and Noel being here? It was possible. He was present when I and Noel discussed our arrangements for tonight. Ezra smiled, "I had a free night so why not treat myself. It's one of my favourites too. What brings you hear tonight?" Like he didn't already know. Ezra changed out of his "teacher look" and into a gray Hollis sweatshirt and jeans. I was too distracted by why he was here to matter how good he looked. "I think you already know the answer to that question" I said with a voice that gave out the impression of me saying "I think you know exactly what I'm saying." He raised his eyebrows in question causing little wrinkles on his forehead to occur. It was like he had no idea when he actually did. I whipped around pushing the theatre doors open but was stopped once again. "Aria please wait! We can't leave it like this again. The more ignorance we have the more hard this is getting on us. We need to talk about things. We have to deal with each other and truthfully talk about our feelings. You know that word Aria? Truthfully? I mean come on, sending out mixed signals about us. I don't even know what to think. This isn't fair for me or you for that matter." He looked like he needed to get that out in the open and I'm so glad he did. He really wanted to talk when really I didn't expect to deal with it...right now anyway. Noel was probably wondering what was taking so long. "Listen Ez-" I started to explain myself until he interrupted me once again saying "Oh! And one more thing. Saying Noel is just a friend when you're on a date with him as we speak. I don't find that fair once again. To myself, Noel or yourself." I thought about what he said and I comprehended. All I said was "I totally agree that we need to talk _tonight._ Im not going to go another sleepless night thinking about you and this sticky situation we are in. I'd explain right now but Noels waiting for me. Maybe let out a little cough as a sign when the time is right during the movie so we can talk in private okay?"Ezra sighed but answered "Okay fine." He didn't seem thrilled because i knew he wanted to talk now. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he was staring at something behind me. i turned around and there i was standing in between Noel and Ezra. Noel looked at Ezra then me and then at Ezra again. "Hey! Mr. Fitz! What are you doing outside of school?" Noel asked enthusiastically. "Well Noel teachers do go out in public and have a social life...even though I'm here...alone." Ezra said that with half a laugh that turned into an unsure instinct on whether he should have said that or not."Well just because you're here alone doesn't mean it gives you the right to steal Aria from me. You both have some explaining to do." Noel said in all seriousness not blinking an eye. Oh no. Did he hear our conversation and how much did he hear? Ezra stood there motionless with his mouth open traumatized, absolutely stunned. I didn't even want to know what I looked like right now. After the awkward silence courtesy by Noel he burst out in laughter. Those made me breathe a bit easier. "Wow! It's alright guys. It was a joke." Noel explained. I and Ezra exchanged awkward glances and we both let out a fake laugh. "Ha...ha. That was very comedic Noel. Anyways, I better get a seat in there" he said gesturing to the double doors. "See you in there" he finished. "See ya!" Noel said. I just stood there still confused on what just happened. "I like Mr. Fitz. Seems like a nice guy, don't you think?" No response on my part. Noel touched my hand, "Aria? Hey! If this is about the joke I made I'm sorry. I didn't think you guys would take it too seriously. I mean come on you and Mr. Fitz! Don't make me laugh!" Noel struggled to say that because he was laughing so hard in between words. He grabbed my hand and led me into the theatre. This shall be interesting, and _not_ in a good way.

**EZRA'S POV:**

I didn't bother getting popcorn for the movie. I would rather not eat my popcorn watching Noel and Aria make out. Me and aria making out on the other hand, I'd take that over popcorn any day. Aria and Noel walked in the theatre and sat a few rows in front of me. Good. Now I _have _to see them be passionate. Noel is smooth and is probably winning Aria over. Its 6:58pm and the movie should be starting any minute now. Aria asked me to let out a cough implying for me to walk out of the movie so she can follow and we can finally talk. The lights started to dim and the credits started rolling. It was only me, Aria, Noel and some random elderly couple in the very front row. I looked down to see Noels arm around Aria. Was it too early to cough? Cause I really wanted to! Noel whispered something in Aria's ear and she smiled and hit him lightly on the chest. What did he say? Aria whispered something back and he just gazed into her eyes then that was it. Noel pressed his lips to Aria's and they embraced for about 10 seconds. They continued to watch the movie and as Noel was tying his shoe Aria glanced back at me and mouthed "I'm sorry." That was enough to make me cough and get out of my seat. I waited in the lobby until Aria came. I thought about what I was going to do and I knew it was risky but I've learned me and Aria are going to have to take lots of risks if we want this relationship to work. I saw Aria rushing towards me with a guilty look on her face. "Ezra I am so sorr-" I felt bad that I was interrupting her again but his time was very necessary. Hopefully this kiss would make her forget about Noel...for good! She rambled on about how sorry she was and how she has no feelings for Noel like she has for me and about how all this was about making me jealous. The truth came out and I was so relieved. I held my fingers up to her lips and whispered "Shhh. There's no need to explain. I want to forget this ever happened. And since were being honest I need to tell you something. I don't care about the age difference. I know this is wrong on so many levels but...I need you." Before she could speak I kissed her so passionately that, this kiss alone could make her forget about Noel. She reacted right away just how I wanted her to. This felt right. All the words that needed to be said were out and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. "Should we take this somewhere else?" Aria asked seductively. "My car?" I answered. "Perfect."

I kind of felt bad for the guy. Aria just using Noel to get to me but it was a very flattering gesture. I got into the left side of my Toyota in the back and Aria took her place at the back seat right side. We sort of just stared at each other for a while. "Are you sure you want to risk everything for some student Ezra?" Aria said. Was she really calling herself some student? "Aria how many times do I have to tell you that you're not just some student? You're more than that." I caressed the back of her neck and moved a loose hair in the way of her beautiful face. "When I start something as important as a relationship I mean it. You are my everything now." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "You have a way with words Fitz." "Thank you ." She laughed and she gave me a peck on the cheek. "The _cheek_? I spill my guts out to you and you peck me on the cheek? I exclaimed sarcastically. "You have more experience. Show me how it's done?" Aria said with a wink. "My pleasure." I replied. I kissed her on the lips, then on her neck a couple times then, lower. "I think I got the gist of things." She replied in between my kisses. She then took of her shoes and I leaned back waiting to see what was next. She straddled on top of me. I took off my sweater and Aria helped. Even though it was a cold fall night I was getting so hot. Off went my shirt. Off went my t-shirt. Aria looked down and smiled at the sight of my exposed chest. Even though I would have loved for it to go farther I know this would be taking things way too fast. I roamed my fingers in Aria's gorgeous hair and she let out a moan as things got hotter and heavier. "I can get used to this" Aria said. I smiled and we continued our passion. It was nice to get all those feelings out. We can finally embrace to each other. Just not in public. Hence why we're in a car. This was just the beginning of a beautiful thing. A very _secret relationship._..but a _truly _beautiful one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's POV:**

As I sat next to Noel guilt remained with me for the rest of the night. How could I just sit next to my date who believes I want to be there after I had just made out with my English teacher who may like me even more than Noel, my middle school crush who has confessed his feelings for me recently?

I and Ezra _finally _confronted our feelings toward each other and that huge weight on my shoulders flew right off. We both clearly discovered that there's no fighting what we have together...our encounter in his car proves that. After our last kiss of many may I add, Ezra asked if I wanted to see his apartment? I knew where this was going and I couldn't let it get that far so soon. As much as I would have loved to go and see his apartment that I've had so many expectations on, I couldn't just ditch Noel, more than I already have.

I denied his offer and I said I'd see him tomorrow. He restrained my leaving and pulled me back once again and proceeded what we were doing as if I hadn't said anything. I giggled as he kissed my neck up to my lips again. "Ezra I-I have to...I have to go" I struggled as he purposely shut me up with his perfect lips. He didn't want me to go but I had to! He stopped. "Are you sure? We're having such a good time and when will we ever get to do this again without any restrictions?" I thought about that ever so slightly and wondered about that too. "Soon" I said. "I promise." I didn't know when but I knew we wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for much longer. Ezra sighed but said he understood.

I blew a kiss as he drove out of the parking lot and into the subtle Rosewood streets. Not expecting him to notice in any way his car suddenly stopped, his two hands came together to make the shape of a heart as it appeared outside the driver's window. He drove away and asked myself if that had really just happened or if I had just imagined it. I came to realize that really did happen. I was afraid my heart was going to beat out of my chest right then and there.

I snapped out of it and checked the time. I've left Noel in the theatre by himself for Twenty five minutes! I frantically ran into the theatre. What was Noel going to say? He's probably reconsidering his feeling for me right now, confused and hurt.

I hope it wasn't too obvious that Ezra all of a sudden left the movie, then I leaving, me coming back and no Ezra to be seen. I entered the theatre for the second time now quietly to avoid the "be quiet" comments. Noel noticed my entry looking relieved but also looking slightly pissed. I sat in my seat. He looked over at me. Here it comes I say to myself. Here come the numerous questions of where my whereabouts were and what I was doing more importantly. "Want some popcorn?" Noel asked as easy as a breeze. Remotely stunned at what Noel said I grabbed a handful of the buttery popcorn and shoved it in my mouth; afraid if I didn't, I'd spill out everything that just happened. Spill out every _amazing_ detail of what just happened.

"I had a really good time tonight Noel. I'm glad our love for old movies could be shared together." I lied. Yes I had a good time tonight...just not with Noel. I'm sure all the things I did with him tonight would be more enjoyable with a certain man named Ezra.

"I had a good time too Aria. And I'm very glad too! I mean come on, none of the guys from the lacrosse team would come with me tonight." He laughed. What was I to him? Going to the movie theatre with one of his lacrosse buddies? Ezra made me see the flaws in Noel, which made me feel about not turning the relationship we have into something more.

Noel hadn't even walked me to my door like any real gentlemen would have. I mean honestly, that's like first date 411 need to know. All those things we said to each other in his car before we said our goodbyes it seemed as though he had something he needed to say to me, but hesitated and said we could talk tomorrow.

I turned the doorknob into my foyer revealing my parents both reading their book or newspaper and sipping their coffee even though it was like 9:30pm. "Hey honey, how was your date with Noel? Your here awfully early." My dad said as he set his newspaper on his lap. "Uhhh...really good dad..." I didn't feel like talking about the date considering I spent half the time with Ezra.

"That's all you're going to say? What's the matter?" Ella always knew if there was something wrong which was a bit of a disadvantage at times when I didn't want to talk.

"Mom, Dad. The date went perfectly fine okay? I'm just a little tired right now to talk to you about the date." I walked over to each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you both. Good night!"

I left them and made my way upstairs to my room. Feeling the guilt with Noel was nothing compared to the guilt I had with my parents. Coming home and saying I had a good time with Noel when really I was Ezra in the back of his car. If me and Ezra continue what we have (and we most likely will) what would Byron and Ella say? Even though Ezra is an amazing guy they may not see that. They may see a hot young English teacher taking advantage of his minor female student.

**Ezra's POV:**

What was it about Aria? Was it the way she makes the room shine when she walks in? The way her smile and laugh are dangerously contagious to anyone? Or maybe it's the way she affects me and when we touch I automatically feel something I've never truly felt for someone. Aria still remains a mystery to me, and that was about to change completely.

"Good Morning class. Please take yourself and prepare to learn, so wake up" I said as I organized my papers into one neat pile on my desk alongside my coffee cup. Seeing Aria this morning didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable like I thought it would. Aria seemed to have the same feeling as I did today. As she came in I couldn't help but admire what I was seeing. How could I not after what we did last night? Aria was perfect in every way possible.

Last night we handled our feeling quite maturely...besides the car situation and until I asked her to come home with me. I wasn't going to sleep with her last night of course. But I did feel like her seeing my surroundings would give her an insight into my life. The books I read the music I listen to, the movies I watch, and the food I taste. That is why today at some point I needed to talk to her about how we could continue our growing connection by maybe her coming over to my apartment considering that going out in public wasn't really an option for us quite yet. I guess my progressing cooking skills would have to do the trick.

Aria was one of the first students to come in today alongside Noel. They didn't seem to be interacting the way they usually do in this class. Perhaps something had happened after I left the theatre last night. I and aria haven't spoken any words since yesterday but the ways we communicate with our eyes say it all. There are no needs for words.

Before I knew it the bell rang. That was perhaps the fastest class ever. Or at least it felt like it. That day I told Aria things wouldn't work out was a low point. And I'm glad everything is settled now.

"There goes the bell again." I said raising my hands up in disbelief. "Remember chapter 9 by Friday along with your written thoughts about the text. Prepare to discuss Monday. Have a great day guys!"

I waited till everyone was gone and glanced over at Aria. "Ms. Montgomery! May we talk about your assignment just for a moment?"

"Ezra, everyone's gone. You don't have to pretend to talk to me about an "assignment"." She smiled.

"I know I was just hoping I was in the clear to do this." I made sure the door was closed, walked over to Aria, and introduced my lips to her once again.

She pulled me closer. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to do that." She confessed.

"_You _have no idea how much I needed to do that." I said. "But I do have an offer. You. Me. My place. My cooking as bad as that may sound. What do you say?"

She laughed. "I say...7ish?

"Looking forward to it."

**Aria's POV:**

I was almost convinced my room had just faced battle, considering my whole closet was now spread across the room. I needed to find the perfect outfit to wear for tonight. I don't know why I was stressing this. Ezra already likes me so why am I trying to impress him even more? Despite my feelings I still wanted to impress him. I finally decided on my flowy pink lace top, black leggings and my favourite pair of gray suede knee high boots. I noticed it was quite chilly when I left school so I grabbed my scarf and black leather jacket to my ensemble.

Right as I was about to leave the voice of my mother from the kitchen interrupted me.

"Aria, where are you going?" Ella asked.

"Uhhh mom, I thought I told you I was going to Spencer's to study."

"Oh that's right!" she said. "But...where's your books?" Ella asked. Why was she acting so suspiciously towards me?

"The books are at Spencer's already. I asked her to take them from my locker today." I lied.

"Why didn't you just take them home?"

"Mom I'm sorry but I'm already late" I said.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun."

"Bye Mom love you!" I called as I scurried through the door.

I shut my car door and locked it as I looked up at the building in front of me, looking at the directions Ezra wrote out for me. This is just as Ezra had explained it. I buzzed but there was no answer. I tried again and again and still no answer. That's weird. I was positive Ezra said tonight! Since the buzzer wasn't working I tried opening the double doors into the building and succeeded.

After going up those torturous three flights of stairs I was now standing in front of apartment 3B. I knocked on the door, different emotions running through me like crazy. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. Is he even here? Then the apartment door flung open. He was definitely here alright. "Oh! Aria umm...you're early!" he said looking at his bare chest. This time there was no response from me. But could you blame me? There Ezra stood...half naked! Covered by only a towel from the waist down. Had I just interrupted him going into the shower? I didn't mean to stare at his abs but they were just so...perfect! I was speechless. Who knew that was hiding under all those sweater vests?

"Aria?" Ezra said interrupting my day dreaming.

"Oh right! Umm we agreed on seven right? Its 7:05" I answered.

"Aria it's only 6:15pm." he laughed.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Ezra, I lost track of time. I can leave if you want to finish what you were...doing." I said.

"None sense! Come in. How are you?" He said as I walked in he closed the door.

"I'm better now." I said looking him up and down gesturing at his towel. I winked and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I missed you today" he said letting go, adjusting his towel around him awkwardly. I pretended I wasn't looking but who are we kidding? Of course I tried to sneak a peek!

"Well Aria, I was in the middle of something so if you don't mind..." he was instigating he needed to finish his shower.

"Oh of course! Go finish what you have to do. I'll just...look around?" I questioned.

"Feel free." He said giving me a kiss.

**Ezra's POV:**

Answering the door half naked was never my intention. Aria was supposed to come 45 minutes after my shower was fully administered. Aria definitely made me feel good about myself. Seeing her ogling over my body when I answered was quite amusing and very flattering. I was now done my shower, fully dressed and was now fixing my hair...like any girl would. I left the bathroom and went in the living room where I spotted Aria looking through my large selection of books. I just watched her for a moment. Seeing her enjoying the same interests in me made me excited about our relationship. She _still_ didn't notice my entry so I decided to sneak up on her a bit.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my head on her shoulder. "Find anything interesting?" I whispered.

"I have. I love your place. It gives me such a good idea of what we have in common, and so far there's so much." Aria said.

"Mission accomplished." I said. "So, I hope you enjoy pasta because that's the _only _dish I can actually make." I confessed.

"I love pasta. And how am I not surprised?" she joked.

"Ha ha very funny." I laughed.

Aria agreed to help me with the pasta and we cooked together. The most fun I've had cooking ever. Aria can make any situation fun. We made the pasta and ate it in the living room, the both of us sitting close on the couch. I even joked around a bit and left a strand of spaghetti hanging from my lips imitating the memorable moment in "The Lady and The Tramp". Aria put the other side of the strand into her mouth and continued until our lips met. She seemed to enjoy our cooking and said next time she'll do all the cooking. Not only was I happy I wouldn't have to cook, but aria also said next time. So hopefully she was hinting she's having a good time, wanting to do this again.

Travels, books, literature, views, movies, family, and past relationships were among the topics that came up. I learned that Aria was in Iceland not too long ago along. It was crazy how much we have in common. She also discovered a few things about me too. Like that my parents are divorced and me and my brother are quite close but haven't seen much of each other lately and that I laugh in my sleep. This stuff I'm telling Aria is stuff I would never share with anyone else in descriptive detail.

"Ezra, I'm glad you're sharing these things with me. I feel like we can talk to each other about anything." She took my hand.

"I'm glad too Aria. Just know you can tell me _anything...anything _you need to talk about, I'm here for you okay?" I squeezed her hand tighter as she nestled her head onto my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Thank you Ezra. I know you'll be here for me."

"I will be...I promise." I guaranteed. "I know that if anyone was to see our relationship they'd base it on our age and nothing else. But being here with you right now is all that matters and I forget about the age...I'm sorry if I'm throwing out all these emotions at you. Tell me if I'm being too sincere."

"No please go on. Your perfect, did you know that Ezra? And I love all the sincerity your showing, keep it up." Aria said. She cupped her hand around the side of my neck and kissed me with such passion and force I thought about taking off all our clothes and taking it to the bedroom. But I've learned the hard way, sleeping with someone too soon complicates things greatly and I'm not making that mistake again I thought.

"Ezra I've had an amazing time tonight. The best time I've had in a while. But I better get home. My mom has been acting suspiciously lately and I don't want to answer more questions. Do you need help cleaning up before I go or...?" Aria said.

"No no I've got it. I want you to stay but I understand completely. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a final kiss goodbye.

"Bye Ezra." She said.

"Goodbye pookie bear!" I laughed.

"Hey! I told that to you in secrecy. Make sure that doesn't slip out during class or else we're both screwed." She giggled.

I closed the door behind her and scanned the apartment noticing an unfamiliar scarf. It must have been Aria's. I thought about giving it to her tomorrow but decided to run after her and give it to her but I was too late. She was already long gone out of the apartment. I would like to give it to her right now and see her again for a moment so I grabbed my car keys, the scarf and left the apartment.

When I reached Arias house I saw Aria and an unknown figure talking with her. It looked like it may have been a guy but I wasn't too sure. Then I for sure knew it was a guy when I felt my heart ache as I saw them kissing. Is that really Aria? It really was...and that unknown figure was identified...it was none other than Noel Khan... How could she do this to me? I pour my heart and soul out to her and here she is kissing another guy? I guess karmas a bitch.

**Okay, so it pained me dearly to write this last paragraph and I apologize in advance. But don't worry about the fate of Ezria. They'll be perfectly fine. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding of what Ezra saw...or maybe not ;) Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I update! **


End file.
